1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical instrument holding or supporting apparatus, and more particularly to a medical instrument holding or supporting apparatus including an improved or simplified structure or configuration that may be easily and quickly made or manufactured by the manufacturers and that may be adjusted to different length for conducting different medical surgery or medical operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical medical instruments, such as rigidoscopes, laparoscopes, endoscopes, trocars, treating instruments, or the other medical instruments or the like have been developed and widely provided and used for conducting or operating an operation on a patient, and are typically grasped and held by the hands of the operators, such as the doctors, and it will be difficult for the operators or the doctors to hold the medical instruments and to conduct or operate the operation on the patient.
Normally, the medical instruments are grasped and held by one of the operators or the doctors, and the other operator or doctor will stand beside the medical instruments holding operator and will both standing near the patient at the same time, in a tiny or narrowed operation room.
For allowing the medical instruments to be held in place without being grasped by the operators or the doctors, a scope-holder has been disclosed and used to hold the medical instruments in place, for inserting the medical instruments into the abdominal cavity of a patient.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,939 to Kubota et al. discloses one of the typical medical instrument holding apparatuses comprising a plurality of arms sections and holding sections for holding and grasping the treating instrument or medical instrument and for engaging or inserting the treating or medical instruments into the abdominal cavity of the patient.
However, the typical medical instrument holding apparatuses comprise a rather complicated structure or configuration having a number of parts or elements that may not be easily and quickly made or manufactured and that may not be easily used to conduct the operation on the patient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional medical instrument holding apparatuses.